Control valves are used to regulate fluid flow in a wide variety of commercial and industrial systems. Today, many control valves include and/or are controlled by automated positioners, which have the ability to adjust a valve to control fluid flow for a process. Some industrial and commercial applications, such as certain chemical applications, require use of safety control valves. Since safety control valves may not be used for long periods of time, safety control valves may be periodically tested to verify operation. For example, partial or full stroke tests of the safety control valve may be performed.
Stroke tests may be performed by programming a controller of an automated positioner to stroke the valve and monitor the movement. This capability may be built into an automated positioner or retrofitted (e.g., by software update). The control signal for initiating a stroke test may come from a central control facility or a user input device of the automated positioner, which may be mechanically installed in the automated positioner as a retrofit installation.